


GMW Episode Tag Girl Meets Jexica, 3x03

by Browneyesparker



Series: Episode Tags [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jexica, girl meets world - Freeform, rucas, slight romance, tag scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lucas have a conversation about the real her. Post-Jexica. Rucas if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GMW Episode Tag Girl Meets Jexica, 3x03

 

**.**

When Maya left to go home and finish her homework, Riley’s chat box pinged. She clicked on it and smiled when she saw Lucas had messaged her.

 **Lucas_Friar2000:** Curious George _is REALLY your favorite movie?_

Riley smiled and typed her reply, biting her bottom lip as she did.

**RileyMatthews:** _It’s a *cute* movie! Don’t judge it until you watch it, Lucas!_

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _Netflix has it to stream. Which one is your favorite?_ Swings and Spring _or_ A Halloween Boo Fest _?_

**RileyMatthews:** _Haha. VERY funny!_

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _Oh! You like the 2006 version, don’t you?_  

Riley paused, her fingers poised over the keys while she decided if she should be bold. She released a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping Maya wouldn’t kill her.

**RileyMatthews:** _We should watch it together sometime._

It took Lucas all of five seconds to reply.

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _I’d like that._

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _Is your favorite song really “Desperado”?_

**RileyMatthews:** _It was the first song we listened to TOGETHER! Remember?  But I might change my mind. Tomorrow it might be something by One Direction or Taylor Swift._

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _I hope you mean old Taylor. Not any of this_ 1989 _nonsense._

**RileyMatthews:** _Well, I don’t know Lucas. I might just feel “22”._

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _That’s_ Red _you silly goose._

Riley giggled to herself. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

**RileyMatthews:** _You know you’re going to have to talk to Maya online. To even things out. . ._

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _You know not everything has to be even between the two of you._

Riley’s pulse quickened. She didn’t know _how_ to respond to that, she didn’t even know if she should. But she didn’t have to, Lucas had moved on quickly himself.

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _I like the real you._

**RileyMatthews:** _I know you do._

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _I really like the real you._

Riley choked.

**RileyMatthews:** _You shouldn’t stay stuff like that, Lucas!_

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _Why not? It’s true. I like that you like_ Curious George _and that your favorite song might be something from_ 1989 _tomorrow.  You have to know that. You MUST know. . ._

Riley dry-swallowed. She thought about Maya and how she would feel if she knew about this exchange. How she’d ask Lucas to say the same things he had said to her in a way that would be tailored to Maya. There’d be no hiding it from her, she always knew.

 **Lucas_Friar2000:** _When do you want to watch_ Curious George _?_

**RileyMatthews:** _Anytime we’re not at school works for me._

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _It’s a date. I’ll bring the popcorn and M &Ms. I’ve got to go now, I have a ton of homework to do and I lost track of time!_

**RileyMatthews:** _Okay. . ._

She stared at the screen for a few minutes, thinking of a way to sign off on the conversation. She twirled her hair around her finger, wanting to get it out before he disappeared.

**RileyMatthews:** _I really like you too Lucas._

He could take that whatever way he wanted, she decided. Besides, it wasn’t like he _didn’t_ know how she felt. It wasn’t exactly a secret anymore and it might not help her case, but she still wanted to tell him whenever she got a chance. 

She thought he had logged off when another message pushed through.

**Lucas_Friar2000:** _I know. I like you too._

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> These tags are shorter than I would like them to be.*Sigh*. Anyways, you guys can decide what’s going on here. Like if Lucas has already decided who he likes (even though I know at this point he hasn’t?)
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you thought, please. Like always, I’ll be back soon.
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
